Pequeña Perspectiva
by Mariaanchis
Summary: "Unos meses más y me siento cada vez más cerca del mundo exterior... ". Veremos esta historia desde la perspectiva de un ser muy pequeño y que todos esperamos.


**Esta idea fue espontanea pero aún así tenía que explotarla y salió este One Shot. El viernes y sábado me dedicaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo de **_**Decisiones del Sentimiento**_**, que ni con estas cortas vacaciones, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.****Espero disfruten este**

* * *

No entiendo lo que hacen, pero lo que si noto es felicidad y ternura en sus palabras. También hay muchas voces alrededor y otras que ya identifico como: Cho, Wylie, Abbott, Grace, Wayne, Stan y Jimmy. A papi lo llaman mucho por Jane pero en ocasiones le dicen Patrick, por lo que sé que se llama Patrick Jane. A mamá le dicen Lisbon pero papi la llama más a menudo Teresa y sé que es Teresa Lisbon. Después que una mujer dice _"Yo los declarado marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"_ siento el cuerpo de papi de cerca y eso me hace más feliz. Mas tarde de muchos abrazos a mamá, bailes y canciones agradables, empiezo a escuchar más lejos todo el ruido y lo sustituye el sonido de la naturaleza (ya no aguanto por salir a conocer todo). Entonces mami dice:

-Estoy tan feliz.

-Yo también, yo también.

_-Y yo. _

Entonces puedo sentir que mami se pone nerviosa. Creo que ya es la hora.

-Hay algo que debo decirte...- me acaricia tiernamente, mientras papi lo medita un segundo.

-Estas bromeando.

-No estoy bromeando.

-¿Estas?

-Lo estoy- vuelvo a sentirlo de cerca y como nos abraza fuertemente, estoy feliz que lo haya tomado así, ni mami ni yo sabíamos como lo iba a tomar.

-Te amo tanto Teresa, gracias por darme este regalo... No tienes idea- creo que papi está llorando.

_-No, no llores papi- _siento sus manos sobre mi y empieza a acariciarme y luego a darme pequeños besos_-. Te amo tanto papi. _

-Y yo los amo a ambos, Patrick- se besan y ambos vuelven a acariciarme.

XXX

Han pasado unos meses y cada día me siento más grande, mami no se queja pero sé que hago que a veces se canse mucho. Aun va al trabajo y dicen que dentro de unos días dejará de ir por incapacidad pero que regresará una vez que yo nazca, me alegra porque todos ahí me agradan demasiado. Cada uno tiene algo, Wylie es muy juguetón y podré jugar con él, Cho es serio pero sé que será un tío increíble, Grace y Wayne tienen 2 hijos y tengo mucha emoción por conocerlos. Pocas veces se menciona pero hay una tal Michelle que todos extrañan, me gustaría conocerla y saber porque mami se pone triste cuando la recuerda, no me gusta sentirla triste, a ella tampoco le gusta y menos cuando lo recuerda y dice que es malo para mí. Ahora mismo estamos en casa, papi esta recostado de cerca y yo tengo mucho antojo de algo dulce y salado.

-Patrick, acércate.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- se escucha un beso y siento su mano sobre mí.

-Umm tengo mucho antojo de una hamburguesa con mermelada- mami sabe perfectamente lo que quiero.

-Wuak, jamás te había escuchado pedir algo de pedir más extraño, pero está bien. No queremos que el bebé salga con cara de hamburguesa y menos con mermelada. ¿Quieres venir o prefieres quedarte?

-Vamos. Me hará bien caminar un poco.

-¿Segura? Has trabajado toda la semana y no quiero que te ocurra nada a ti ni al bebé.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que si fuera débil, jamás lo hubiera logrado como policía.

-Tienes razón, esa es una las muchísimas razones por las que me enamoré de ti, a decir verdad, sigo enamorándome cada día más de ti- eso último hizo del estomago de mami un desastre, hasta sentí que yo también me removía pero solo fue la sensación. Es agradable sentir el enamoramiento que mami siente por papi, me parece muy tierno y será mejor cuando pueda verlo al salir.

Más tarde entramos a un lugar que huele delicioso y ahora se me antoja algo diferente.

-Patrick, creo que he cambiado de parecer. Creo que quiero…

-¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de llegar y todo huele tan delicioso que hasta a mí se ha abierto el apetito, ¿segura que no quieren algo de aquí? Mmmmm… delicioso- hacía ruidos graciosos mientras mami se reía.

-No dije que no quisiera algo de aquí, solo dije que he cambiado de parecer de la hamburguesa, creo que ahora quiero unos Pan Cakes con mayonesa. ¡Rayos! Hasta yo admito que eso es asqueroso pero se me antoja demasiado.

_-Se nos antoja mami._

-Teresa, acércate- entonces papi puso sus labios sobre la oreja de mami y le dijo-. Me importa un comino lo que comas, sea algo exquisito o algún antojo extraño, yo seguiré con las mismas ganas de besar tus labios y complacerte amor, ¿lo entiendes?- otra vez ese revoltijo aquí en su estomago.

-Aww Patrick, te amo tanto- se besaron nuevamente y sentí una gran calidez en todo mi alrededor-. Vamos por la comida.

XXX

Tras unas semanas tranquilas, mami y papi deciden ir al médico para ver que todo está bien conmigo. Yo me siento muy bien pero aún así se preocupan, soy alguien con mucha fortuna por haberme tocado unos papás tan cariñosos y preocupados por mí. Cuando esté allá afuera con ellos haré todo lo posible por hacerlos muy feliz como ellos estos meses lo han hecho conmigo.

-Señores, debo informarles que su embarazo va muy bien sin ninguna anomalía, ¿quieren saber si es niño o niña?- ambos lo habían hablado y ya tenían una decisión.

-No doctor, queremos que sea una sorpresa en el momento que nazca, muchas gracias.

-Solo queremos saber que todo vaya bien durante el embarazo, por favor- dijo papi.

XXX

Unos meses más y me siento cada vez más cerca del mundo exterior. Mami trata de estar activa porque le fastidia mucho estar acostada todo el día, más que nada por instrucciones de papi. Dicen que aproximadamente en una semana ya saldré y lo emocionados que están porque no han querido saber si soy niña o niño, yo también tengo mucha emoción por saberlo y darles la sorpresa. Mami esta recostada sobre la cama pero a pesar de eso este lugar cada día se encoge más y hay incomodidad con cada pequeño movimiento que hago, intento no moverme mucho para no incomodar a mami pero se me dificulta mucho esta tarea y creo que hago algo mal.

-Ayyy!

-¡¿TERESA?! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- papi llego como rayo, nunca lo había escuchado así de preocupado.

_\- Lo siento, lo siento, fui yo. ¿Es muy malo?_

-Tranquilo, pero creo que ya empezaron las contracciones- al finalizar la oración, papi ayudo a mami a levantarse con suma delicadeza.

-Nos iremos en tu auto porque te será más complicado subir a la Airstream, con cuidado hermosa. No puedo creer que esté ocurriendo.

-Pues está ocurriendo y será mil veces mejor de lo que hemos imaginado así que apresurémonos porque no quiero que se rompa la fuente ni nada.

_-Sí, es mejor que nos demos prisa porque de otra forma haré otro mal movimiento accidentalmente y no sé que pueda ocurrir… Ops, mami lo siento._

-Auch, creo que eso dolió más que los primeros. Menos mal ya llegamos al auto, por el amor de dios Patrick, hoy puedes conducir rápido pero con la debida preocupación.

-Vaya, creo que te embarazaré otra vez para escuchar esas sabias palabras de tus lindo labios.

-No porque este embarazada quiere decir que no puedo darte un golpe en la nariz, vámonos ya.

Ya estamos de camino al hospital y siento que cada segundo mi espacio se encoge y con ello más fuertes dolores a mami. Trato de no moverme nada pero no funciona. Después de un estresante trafico llegamos y salimos del auto hay un movimiento brusco que hace que me mueva como nunca y mami se retuerza muy feo.

_-Lo siento, no quería hacerlo, ¿me perdonas mami?_

Papi no se separa de mami y al parecer hace algo de "romper reglas" es lo que se lo permite. Es entonces cuando yo no puedo resistirlo y tengo la necesidad de cambiar de posición, de modo que siento de un lado más espacio para moverme y estirarme un poco. Mami sigue retorciéndose de dolor pero supongo que si me voy hacia este lado haré que disminuya, me acerco y me doy cuenta que no es un espacio sino un pequeño camino a una luz clara. No puedo creerlo, ya es hora de salir, pensé que sería dentro de una semana, no me di el tiempo para planear exactamente qué haré cuando alcance esa luz que cada vez está más cerca. De lo que tengo certeza es de dos cosas: me tocaron los mejores papis y los amaré infinitamente.

Entonces salgo y los veo por primera vez.


End file.
